Juliet Potter
by Fireandblodd
Summary: AU: A part of my series Juliet Potter. Juliet is a Potter and a Gryffindor, so how could she end up with Malfoy? Forbidden love. Mature. Harry has a twin sister that was so badly injured from Voldemort's attack when they were young, that Harry didn't meet her until the first day of school, 3rd year. She was raised by Remus Lupin and develops a dangerous attraction to Draco Malfoy.


He strode towards her with threatening steps and she backed up against the stone ledge that served as the main desk in the potion´s room. The cauldron was about to boil, over by the fire so it was currently empty and Juliet would know there was nothing she could hurt herself on by leaning against the cold surface.

"You think you know me don´t you?" Malfoy asked bitterly, almost aggressive. Juliet remained calm and didn´t answer his question. "Well, do you?!" He yelled and lashed out at the books on the desk beside them. They smashed to the floor, making loud ´thud 'noises. He was up close on her now, and had obviously wanted a reaction from the violent gesture with the book. The girl before him hadn´t even blinked one time too many from it and it annoyed him. It annoyed him that she knew exactly what to do in his presence. That she knew exactly what to say or how to behave. He didn´t want her to know him better than anyone, but she did and he hated her for it. He also hated himself, for being fascinated by her. She was a Potter, but fierce and steady. Not annoying and stupid. Filthy like her brother; no, she was pure and beautiful. He shouldn´t let himself think that but he did. He was so close now. He could feel the warmth radiating from her ivory skin, where she stood leaning her back against the stone, looking up on his face. Her deep blue eyes met his icy blue ones and she held his gaze with no second thoughts. No insecurity could be found in her gaze, and he held it for a long time before breaking it.

"I´m sorry" He tried to look away, but two petit hands caught his face, one on each cheek. They were radiating warmth, and soft as a dream, and they directed his head back to face her intense look. As if on instinct, he put his right hand on top of her left, not pulling it away, but simply holding her wrist between his fingers. For a long while, they stood like that, and he felt the anger his body had sheltered earlier, vanish with every second. He resisted the urge to close his eyes.

"Better?" Juliet voiced the word with caution, as if he could break any minute. Under her gaze, the possibility was actually there, but he doubted she even knew. He nodded twice and returned to her eyes. As if having an out-of-body-experience, he felt his left arm slip slowly around her waist, his thumb resting on the left side of her ribcage. She was so tiny, looked so frail and, surprised. He had never really seen an uncertain reaction from her when it came to his actions, and he liked the change. She let go of his face and slid her hands softly down his cheek. She let her fingers run over the nape of his neck slowly before moving to play with his hair and he decided to ignore his brain for once. His father could be kept in the dark when it came to this. So with a swift movement, he moved his right hand to help the one already placed around her, and lifted her up on the stone desk. She parted her legs for him to enter the space between them to come closer to her face, and she looked suprised. She still wasnt as tall as him, sitting like this, and that said something about how small she really was. His hands were still placed firmly on her hips and he stood as close he could possibly get without their faces touching. Juliet was taken aback, he could see it, and it pleased him. He wanted to hover even more, but couldn´t stop himself from letting his eyes sweep over her body and then stop to watch her pink lips. They looked to tasteful and silky, and he realized that he longed for them. He longed for _her,_ so badly it had turned him into a completely different person. Before this realization could sink in, another bomb was dropped on him. Her hands once again held his face softly, and they suddenly, she had pulled him even closer so her nose and forehead touched his. Only inches remained between their lips, and he understood what she was trying to do. She wanted him to take the final step. She wanted to know if he wanted to close that tiny gap that was left.

 _I probably shoudn´t. I should think about my family honour, and my fath...-_ His head stopped working and he pulled her into him, crashing their lips together along with their upper bodies. Her fingers twirled in his hair, clutching it tight at times and she hooked her legs around his waist while his hands flew up her back, running his fingers through her silky, mahogany hair. No air was left between them now, and he had never felt so many emotions at once. Lust, longing and what he suspected to be true affection (he would never even think the word _love_ ) was mixed with anger, confusion and despair. Juliet didn´t let go his lips before they were both gasping for air and she gazed at him once again. She could stare right into his bones even while heaving for her breath, he was certain of it. Though the kiss was sort of epic to him, the reaction from the tiny girl in front of him would be the thing he remembered the most of this moment. She was still gazing into his eyes, but on her normally pale cheeks, a blush had rosen and she was biting her lower lip uncertainly. She slid her hands down to rest on his collarbone and he couldn´t help but smirk a little at her unormal behaviour.

"Are you alright?" he asked, still smiling and she nodded twice.

"I just had a tiny out of body experience there. Sorry, I just lost control or something!" She chuckled and her hands slid a little further down his chest. He didn´t know if she even noticed, but he did. He noticed everything about her. Her face, her body, down to the last curve, the way she walked and looked when she talked. Everything. _I sound like such a creep right now!_

"My thoughts exactly" he replied and she smiled at him warmly.

"Well who would know that it would be the young Malfoy that stole my first kiss?" she said jokingly, and he felt a stone being dropped down on his stomach. Her first kiss? Stolen by him.

"Honestly?" he voiced, almost out of breath and she frowned.

"Yes, why? Is that a big deal?" he looked away for a moment and then back again to meet her face.

"No, though I would want for everyone to remember their first kiss as something special... and I´m not sure that is what you would consider this" he tried to choose his words carefully, though once again her gaze seemed to steal all of his ability to speak properly. She wasn´t smiling anymore, just looking at him with an unspecified look that he hadn´t seen before. He had no idea what it could mean, and didn´t know what to expect when she leaned even further forward on the desk.

"I personally thought it was special, but... if you would like to forget this one and show me again, that would be fine too" she smiled, a little shy and he couldn´t help but grin.

"You´re crazy. You know your friends will slaughter you for this?" She shrugged.

"Well it´s my heart, my lips and my experience right? How come they should decide whom I would want to kiss?" _Want to kiss._ She really wanted to kiss him again. A tiny bubble of joy that Draco hardly knew could exsist, started to twirl in his stomach, and he wondered.

 _Do I want to kiss her again? Was it a moments weakness? Why can´t I decifer my feelings, it shouldn´t be so hard! She´s a Potter for crying out loud, and..._ He looked up to meet her gaze once more.

"This experiment is over, let´s go and reflect on the results outside" he said with a mischevious smirk and she giggled.

"Do you always have to be so theatrical Mister Malfoy? One would think you´d had special training in the matter!" She joked and he laughed. He actually laughed. Oh my, first the whole "first kisses should be special"-thing, and now thing! He was getting soft.

After exiting the classroom they headed trough the empty halls of the school, Malfoy striding in the lead with Juliet almost running behind him. They went through the corridors and all the way down the long hill that lead to Hagrid´s house. Nearby his pumpkin field there was an entrance to the forest where Harry, Hermione and her had taken Buckbeak that time they were forced to use the Time Turner to save Sirius from his death penalty in 3rd grade. Draco ran in between the trees and she followed him without a word. Soon they were both hidden in the privacy of the trees and the shade, and he stopped to turn and look at her. She had a twig in her hair from entering the forest and he smiled, thanking higher powers for this opportunity to come closer. He walked the remaining steps over to her, as she had stopped when he did, a few feet behind him. He kept on walking even though he was close enough to touch her, and she responded just the way he wanted; by backing up against the tree behind her. He rested his left hand on the log next to her shoulder and leaned towards her, stroking her hair with his free pulled the twig out of it and she smiled looking up on him this time. The two of them had a free period since they worked on the poitions project and no one would look for them. He silently hoped she wouldn´t be intimidated by that, but that didn´t seem to be the case anyway. She followed his every move with her gaze and it surprised him how calm and certain she seemed. Though that was one of the qualities that amazed him the most about her. Her steadyness and the way she never overreacted. She never made a fuss and she held her emotions with an iron hand. Though earlier in the classroom she had lost control because of him. He liked that a little too much. In fact, he also liked what he was about to do for her, even though his father would have his head if he ever knew he was swarming for the-Girl-Who-Lived. He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind as he leaned even closer to her.

"And you are sure you want to kiss _me?_ " she took his face in her hands once again. It amazed him how they were always warm, and so incredibly soft and tender on his skin.

"I´m sure" she said steadily while looking him straight in the eye, and he acted on the impulse that he could feel going through her body as she said it. Seizing her face he pulled her in close and kissed her neck passionetly. He trailed several kisses up to her ear and then lifted her up in his arms, supporting her weight on the tree as she once again hooked her legs around his hips. He pressed towards her and kissed her down to her collarbone, switched to the other side of her neck and carried on upwards to her cheek. Her hands played with his hair and tugged on the collar of his Slytherin jumper. Her legs holding him close and tightly to her as he let his hands roamed her body. He seized her mouth with his and slowly tugged on her shirt so it came out of the skirt she was wearing. She gave a little yelp when he slid his hands under it to stroke her stomach, but he kept on kissing her and she seemed to quickly forget how cold his hands felt against her burning skin. Suddenly he felt her pushing him away and he put her down, looking at her with concern but she had a plan with the whole thing, which she set in action as soon as she was on the ground. Her hands slid under his jumper and shirt and pulled on them harshly to get them over his head. He helped her get them off completely, and as he was finished and his head came free of the garments, he found her standing in front of him in her bra only. His body was filled with pure desire as he went back to kissing her firmly, lifting her up again and almost crashing her against the tree in pure distraction. He pressed against her firmly and she answered by pulling him closer, almost clawing at the skin of his back. She was so beautiful underneath those horrid Gryffindor colours. He hoisted her into his arms entirely, pulling away from the tree, and knit his fingers into her mahogany hair like he had before. It was slippery, with a few knots here and there, but she didn´t seem to care if he ran his fingers through them. He sat her down again, refusing to give in fully to the lust and desire that had suddenly woken in him, but she wouldn´t let him go. She pulled on his shoulders, leaning backwards and made him loose his balance and tumble forward. He almost fell on her as she had let herself fall down on their clothes on the ground, resting his entire weight on his arms that was placed one on each side of her. He stared at her, gasping for air and she did the same. His eyes scanned her body once more and he tilted his head to the side as he placed a hand flat on her tummy. He stroke her down to her hip and back again before meeting her eyes again.

"What are you doing to me?" he suddely whispered. He didn´t know what else to do, he didn´t know what he felt or how it could feel both wrong and right at the same time. This was like reading one of those romance muggle novels! (Not that he ever had...) She looked at him, confusion in her face.

"What do you mean?" she whispered too, as if none of them wanted to break the moment by speaking about it loudly. He stroke her stomach once more.

"I would never do this. I... I-it´s you! You make me crazy Juliet, and I don´t know why!" she smiled a tiny smile.

"Right back at you... Draco" she said simply and Draco realized two things. He had called her Juliet, like he used to do in his head, and he loved her. _Oh, god what a cliche!_

"I´m sorry, I..." he started to pull away, but she pressed herself up on her elbovs and placed a kiss on his neck. He stopped in his tracks, his body refusing to move further away from her. His head turned back to her and she kissed him lightly again, on the mouth this time.

"I don´t know why, but it´s really you I want to kiss. It´s you I want to do this with, and I´m pretty sure that you want the same even though you feel it´s wrong." she said firmly and he sighted. He was about to reply when she started kissing his neck. Her soft, warm lips trailed their way up his neck and her breath tickled his earlobe sending shivers of pleasure through his entire body. Gooseflesh rose on his arms and neck as she breathed against his skin and he fought not to pick her up, carry her to his bed and ravish her until she screamed. _What was that all about?_ He suddenly realized. _What am I thinking?_ He shook his head and then put his right hand on her ribcage, right underneath her breast and pushed her down on her back entirely. He hovered over her a minute before leaning his body weight over her, kissing her stomach. He started by the bra and trailed his way down to the ledge of her skirt, his left hand following suit. He stroke down her thigh to her knee and then up the same way as he started kissing her again. His fingers caressed her bare thigh and he could feel goosebumps rising from his trail, her body tightening from the touch as he slid his hands underneath her skirt.

"Ah..." she gave out the most sexy noise Draco had ever heard as his fingers curled around the hems of her panties and he had to restrain himself as he pulled them softly over her hips. She helped him with getting it off and met his gaze once more as he put them gently by their side. He held her gaze as he leaned down to kiss her stomach again, moving down towards her right hip and trailing his left hand up her thigh from her knee. She sucked in some air as he cupped his hand around her hipbone and moved his thumb closer to her delicate parts, all while holding her gaze. Draco moved further down and sat on his knees, one leg on each side of her, and let his free hand trail up her stomach to her breasts. He cupped one of them softly and Juliet´s breath sped up a little. The other hand, he moved slowly down to her clit and stroke it once carefully. Her hands flew to his hair, and he had the invitation that he needed. Still letting his left hand caress her breast, he trailed his finger up over her clit again and started massaging it in small circles.

Juliet´s body tightened at his touch and her fingers clutched Draco´s hair as the pleasure jolted through her body. His fingers were loose and light on her clit and she could feel the slow build-up of pleasure starting in her lower body. She got up to rest on her elbows and using one hand she unhooked the clasp of her bra, and put it aside to keep her panties company. Draco´s movements became a little unsteady and she knew she had caught him off guard.

"Don´t stop" she whispered and she could see a flash of lust in his icy eyes. She breathed heavily already, feeling the same lust in herself. Draco leaned forward, leaning on his left hand, as he started kissing her breasts. His fingers started moving again as he caught her nipple between his lips, sucking gently at it while touching his tongue against it light and quick. Juliet moaned and threw her head back, leaning her weight on her elbows and hoping she wouldn´t buckle over. Draco´s kisses eventually started trailing down her body again and he took a leap from her hip to her bottom thigh, right above the knee, trailing upwards. She found it incredibly sexy that he managed to give her an expectation of what he would do to her, and she felt her body fill with more and more pleasure the higher up he kissed her inner thigh, moving towards her entrance. He spread her legs wider as he finished the last kiss on her thigh, grazing her lip, and then he moved his mouth to her clit. Juliet could swear that she saw stars as his tongue started swirling towards it, moving up and down, and sometimes in circles. Draco moaned into her wet skin and moved further down, letting his tongue play around her entrance. She tensed even more as the circles around it got smaller, and she couldn´t help but letting out a moan as he put his tongue inside her.

"Oh, my god...Draco!" she breathed and earned another push of his tongue. Then it moved back up to her clit and worked at that while his right hand slid slowly up her thigh. Draco curled his fingers into a fist, leaving only his index finger straightened out, and he slowly moved it towards her entrance. He slid it past her lips and into her, slowly and steady leaving her gasping as the feeling combined with the one of his tongue working her clit. Then he started moving his finger in and out at a steady pace and she moaned loudly.

"Shhhhh," he breathed against her and she shuddered at the gust of air towards her, now very sensitive delicate parts. She could feel the pleasure in her lower body taking form and getting stronger, making her tremble and gasp for breath. Draco continued to please her until she was on the verge of shouting, and she sat up to trap his face between her hands, making him look at her.

"I want you Draco. I need you now."

Draco was taken a little aback of her demand. Enough to think through what he was doing, and doubting if it was a good idea. Though her face, flustered and full of lust, her chest rising and falling heavily as he breathed quickly, and her body language... he couldn´t resist her. He leaned down to kiss her passionately and she caught him off guard by moving her fingers down to touch the bulge on his pants. She undid the button and the zip-lock, not letting him break the kiss, and slid her hand down his trousers to cup his member. His body responded with a flich, but he kept kissing her while she slid her hand back up again to his stomach, and then down between his skin and his boxer. The feeling of her warm, soft hand against him felt like a dream and he broke the kiss to catch some air. Juliet started passaging his tip with her fingers and then switched between doing that and wrapping them around his member and pulling it up and down. He moaned at the latter and felt his arms give in a little, allowing her to sit up and force him to do the same. She slid his trousers and boxers down to his knees, leaving him disposed and kept on stroking his member passionately. His world started spinning and he placed his hands on each side of her rigcage letting his thumbs swirl over her nipples as she picked up her speed. He wouldn´t last much of this if he was going to give her what she wanted, he knew that, but he let himself focus entirely on the pleasure that worked its way through his member and tried to memorize the silky feeling of her hand against him.

"Juliet" he started, but was cut off by the best feeling he had ever felt; his member was suddenly wrapped in something warm and tight, and he looked down to see just a mass off mahogany hair, moving up and down as she was caressing his manhood with her tiny mouth.

"Juliet!" he repeated, louder and more flustered this time, and he stroke her hair back from her face.

she trailed her tongue over his sensitive skin and sucked hard on his tip, leaving him a breathless for short periods at a time. After a little while, he pulled on her hair lightly, leading her head up so that he could face her. She had a healthy flush in her cheek and looked absolutely beautiful as she looked him directly in the soul.

"I´m not going to last much longer if you do that" he explaned and she smiled, a little shyly.

"Well then let's do this," she chuckled and he felt that - somewhat unwanted, but still lovely - fluttering in his chest. He leaned down to kiss her again, but he lingered a second to say:

"Let´s." Then he kissed her, while at the same time thrusting into her. The kiss was short as she gasped at the feeling of him entering her. He pulled back, pleased at her reaction, and then thrust into her again. She moaned as he continued to do this, her hands flying to his shoulders and moving up to tug on his hair. She held him down, close to her, kissing him. They both moaned into each other's lips and their breathing started to become rugged. He could feel the blood that pumped through his body and the trembling from the pale girl underneath him, and it drove him closer and closer to the edge. Her hands tightened around the strands of hair between her fingers as her moaning started building in its pitch. The sounds she was making were like rapid, high music in his ears and he could feel that she was close, so he started going faster. She bit her lip, distracting him for a second and he lost the rhythm.

"No, don't…" she started, but he was already picking up his pace again. She let a series of delicate "ah"-s escape her lips as he drove her over the edge, and he was so close, his member throbbing inside her. When he felt her walls tighten in pulsating movements he couldn't take it anymore and he thrust into her one final time as she came. He hissed as he pulled out of her, and felt her hand flying to his member to finish him off. It didn't take much more than a few rapid strokes and he moaned loudly as he reached his limit. Juliet leaned back, letting go of him and they both struggled to regain their breaths, closing their eyes.

Juliet still lay on her back gasping for air, the fit, pale boy almost on top of her. He breathed heavily as well, and then suddenly tensed to press quickly up on his elbows.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worry filling his entire face. She couldn´t answer. She was mesmerized by his face and reached out to touch it. She stroke her fingertips lightly from his temple, down the line of his jaw, to his chin and neck before letting it fall down on his shoulder. He kept on staring at her, but his face was calmer now. She curled her fingers behind his neck and pulled him down to a tender kiss. _Gosh her lips are soft._ He cupped her face and returned it, and when he pulled back, he lay down beside her pulling her into his arms. She lay with her head resting on his chest, right hand on his ribcage. He had one arm around her waist and one around her shoulders. He didn´t say anything, and by doing just that, he was summing up their entire relationship until now. Silent understanding. They didn´t have to exchange so many words to get the other to understand. They just went by gut feeling.


End file.
